This invention relates to explosives and more particularly to energetic binder systems for explosives.
Existing explosive melt cast technology is based on an energetic melt cast binder such as 2,4,6-trinitrotoluene (TNT). Examples of TNT based explosives compositions are, TRITONAL (TNT/aluminum), H-6 (TNT/aluminum/RDX), Comp. B (TNT/RDX), and OCTOL (TNT/HMX). They are traditionally processed in large anchor melt cast kettles heated with hot water or steam. In general, the TNT based explosives do not meet the Navy's Insensitive Munitions criteria (fail sympathetic detonation, bullet impact, and cook-off tests). Present DOD attempts to meet both insensitive munitions requirements and performance requirements have fallen short with compositions like AFX-920, AFX-1100, PBXW-122, and PBXN-109.